This is a multi-disciplinary collaborative research project for the development of more effective methods of prevention, detection, and treatment of human cancer in all its forms. This research focuses the efforts of medical oncologists, surgeons, radiotherapists, psychiatrists, pathologists, basic scientists, statisticians, epidemiologists, nurses, pharmacists, and clinical research associates on well designed and conducted studies asking interrelated clinical and basic science questions whose answers contribute significantly to patient care and to reduction of cancer within populations at increased risk for its development. Included in this project are the following: (1) the exploration of new therapeutic agents, and their associated toxicities, through a wide range of neoplastic diseases in Phase I, II, and III studies; (2) the evaluation of the efficacy and toxicity of new regimens including combinations of new and old agents in an effort to exploit synergistic combinations more effectively; (3) the development of multi-modal approaches to specific tumor problems using surgical, immunological, and radiotherapeutic measures in optimal combinations; (4) the involvement of pertinent basic science disciplines such as biochemistry, pharmacology, cellular biology, and mathematics in the formulation and execution of specific treatment protocols; (5) the improvement of cancer care in the community by using these programs in the educational effort directed at pre- and postdoctoral students, nurses, allied medical personnel and physicians; (6) the evaluation of biologic studies in correlation with clinical endpoints so as to build toward more rationally, based cancer management; (7) the evaluation of cancer control efforts such as early detection; and (8) the study of the psycho-social aspects of cancer. This application for permanent membership in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B represents a turning point in the cooperative group clinical research activities of The Ohio State University as it leaves its long-standing affiliation with the Southwest Oncology Group. Motivating this change is the recruitment of Drs. Clara D. Bloomfield, Michael A. Caligiuri, and Albert de la Chapelle. The research attributes of these outstanding investigators are synergistic with existing capabilities at Ohio State. Combining these separate strengths will enhance development of innovative clinical trials especially those with basic science correlates and strengthen Ohio State's cancer cooperative group participation.